


Unforeseen Consequences

by Iluvfoxes22



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beautiful Mammon, Hurt/Comfort, Incest ?, Mammon Centric, Mpreg, Multi, Protective brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvfoxes22/pseuds/Iluvfoxes22
Summary: Getting tired of Mammon not repaying his debt, the witches come up with a compromise.Unfortunately for Mammon he really should have asked before he agreed.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Kudos: 16





	Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, only any ocs.

The air was moist, a luxurious mansion stood with an amazing forest surrounding it, the place was beautiful yet demonic.

Inside three women stood around a cauldron, whispering furiously to one another, they all worked in a harmonic sync. They would all move like they were connected by a string easily reading each other’s movements.

Then out of nowhere one of them slammed their hands down making them become unharmonised, gaining the other twos attention, they could see that she was going through different emotions.

Finally she spoke “ I’m done with that ridiculous Mammon, he once again has not paid us.”

The one with beautiful blue hair agreed saying “ I know I am growing tired, he always asks for more but never properly pays back what he owes.”

The last one spoke “ I’m starting to think maybe we should make him pay in a different way, if he can’t pay us back in money then maybe he could do us a ‘favour’ and try our new potion.”

The one with blue hair looked surprised for a moment then laughed, “ really now, what a great idea, it might make him learn some actual responsibility since it will stay with him forever.” She continued laughing.

The first one spoke “ I agree, I will call him later and see if he will to come over, then we’ll see if he will agree to our deal or not. Honestly I’m only agreeing to this cause I’m tired of dealing with Mammon, hopefully no more Mammon for a while.”

The three quickly got back to work.

On the other side of devildom Mammon was giggling at his goldie, he had finally saved quite a bit of money, and was looking forward to buying something to hopefully cheer himself up.

It had been a couple of weeks since MC had officially left devildom and Mammon at first had been really down and couldn’t even think about goldie or money during this time, it had only been easy to forget when he started to scam people and flirt with some demons.

Coming out of his thoughts he saw his D.D.D ringing, on the display screen he saw ‘Witches’, feeling himself starting to get nervous he answered.

The person on the other side spoke, “ Mammon, come to us tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning, remember don’t be late.” the call ended.

As usual the witches were not ones for pleasantries, and always got to the point.

Since it was late he decided to go to bed, wondering what the Witches would want.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get an Mpreg Mammon out of my head so I decided to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
